Solange die Sterne scheinen
by sommerschnee
Summary: Slash Oliver/Harry Solange die Sterne scheinen... werde ich für uns kämpfen... *chapter 1 up*
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Solange die Sterne scheinen...  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: Prolog  
  
Pairings: Oliver Wood / Harry Potter  
  
Warnings: shonen ai  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: Also.. schon wieder was neues von mir.. ich hab es dieses Wochenende mit meinen Fanfiction, nya keine Angst, der Epilog zu Secrets ist schon fast fertig... allerdings ist dieses Kapitel schon länger fertig und ich wollte es unbedingt hochladen ^^. Ich mag dieses Pairing total, hab bis jetzt aber nur eine einzige englische Fanfiction dazu gelesen.... wer also was für mich zum lesen hat, bitte einfach schicken ^^ Falls Interesse besteht, werde ich mich mit dem nächsten Teil natürlich beeilen. ^^  
  
Kommentar 2: welche Augenfarbe hat verdammt mal Oliver? Ich hab's jetzt auf braun gesetzt  
  
Widmung: Kyoko-chan ^^ *lach* ich glaub ich muss gar nichts sagen schließlich stehst du gerade hinter mir und nervst mich ^^ Selene, als kleine Entschuldigung das ich sie mit dem Slashfieber angesteckt ^^  
  
Solange die Sterne scheinen... Prolog ...möchte ich an deiner Seite sein...  
  
// Die Sterne waren die einzige Lichtquelle, die die Wiese des Quidditchplatzes erleuchtete. Zwei Personen flogen auf ihren Besen durch die Dunkelheit, wichen kleinen in der Nacht fast unsichtbaren Bällen aus, trainierten wie verrückt. Irgendwann landeten sie, ließen sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen. Einer der beiden Jungen holte einen Zauberstab heraus und es dauerte nur Sekunden bis ein kleines Feuer ihnen genügend Licht spendete um die Umrisse ihrer Umgebung zu erkennen. "Du wirst immer besser Harry." "Meinst du? An dein Können komm ich noch lange nicht dran." "Kleiner Charmeur. Du solltest dir diese Schmeicheleien lieber für die Mädchen aufheben. So manch eines würde für ein nettes Wort von dir gerade zu morden." Der schwarzhaarige lachte verlegen, legte sich dann neben Oliver. "Au!" das Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen richtete er sich wieder auf. Der ältere bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick "Was ist denn?" "Ach nichts wichtiges.. hab mich nur auf nen Stein gelegt... irgendwie passiert mir das immer... ich finde immer die unbequemsten Plätze. Am besten bleib ich sitzen." Er lachte verlegen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm das ganze peinlich. In der Gegenwart von Oliver war er plötzlich so unsicher, wusste nicht Recht was mit sich anzufangen, verlor all sein Selbstbewusstsein. Und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich auf seltsame Art und Weise geborgen. Verunsichert strich er sich durch die Haare. Er hatte das Gefühl noch nie einordnen können. Vielleicht waren es ja die Gefühle die man einem älterem Bruder entgegenbringt? Vielleicht war es aber auch etwas ganz anderes... Harry wusste es nicht. Doch schon im nächsten Moment waren alle Gedanken verschwunden und Harry fühlte sich einfach wohl. Oliver hatte ihn wieder hinunter zum Boden gezogen, den Kopf des jüngeren auf seinem Bauch gebettet. Stumm blickten beiden zum Sternenhimmel. Ein Einverständnis herrschte zwischen ihnen welches sie noch nie zuvor erfahren hatten, doch keiner von beiden redete darüber. Irgendwann glitt Olivers Hand zu schwarzen Haaren strich sanft durch sie. Eine plötzliche Angst befiel Harry, als er versuchte etwas zu sagen. Er hatte das Gefühl jedes falsche Wort würde alles zerstören und ihnen diese friedvolle Glück das sie in diesem Moment empfanden nehmen. Und so lagen sie einfach da. Sekunde... Minuten... Stunden vergingen, doch keiner der beiden Jungen trauerte der ungebrauchten Zeit nach. "Das Schuljahr ist bald zu Ende. Gehst du in den Ferien wieder zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante?" "Ja." Die Worte die sie sprachen kamen Harry seltsam unwirklich vor. Er schluckte schwer bevor er sich traute weiterzusprechen. "Du wirst jetzt abgehen nicht wahr?" "Ja... ich hab die Abschlussprüfungen ohne Probleme geschafft." "Das freut mich." Doch er wusste das diese Worte eine Lüge waren. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl jeden Moment weinen zu müssen. Weil einer seiner besten Freunde die Schule verließ? Nein... hinter all dem steckte mehr als er sich momentan bewusst war. "Ich werde dich vermissen Oliver..." seine Stimme zitterte obwohl er versuchte stark zu sein. "Ach Har'..." Dann wieder Stille und eine unendliche Traurigkeit. Wie konnte ein anderer Mensch einem selbst so wichtig sein und man wusste nicht warum?! Harry konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, richtete sich auf um sie vor dem älteren zu verbergen. Doch Oliver merkte die Tränen trotz allem. "Nicht weinen Kleiner, wir hatten doch ne lustige Zeit, oder?" Harry musste unter seinen Tränen lächeln, als Oliver ihn in seine Arme zog. Ja... schön war die Zeit schon gewesen... die vielen Quidditchspiele die sie zusammen gemeistert hatten.. die vielen Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum, die vielen Trainingsstunden tags wie nachts.. die vielen Stunden die sie einfach nur zusammengesessen hatten... ja... die Zeit war schön gewesen... sehr schön.. doch nun war sie vorbei.. was wohl aus ihrer Freundschaft werden würde? Würden sie noch Kontakt haben wenn schließlich auch Harry die Schule verließe. Was für einen Job würde Oliver wohl annehmen... die Zukunft schien Harry mit einem Male zu ungewiss wie noch nie zuvor... "Harry.. ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken." "Wofür denn?" "Du hast mir meinen Traum erfüllt, ich meine von wegen Quidditch das ich einmal gewinnen wollte... ohne dich hätte Gryffindor das nie geschafft..." Harry winkte ab "Du hast mir inzwischen nun wirklich genug gedankt Oliver.. ist schon okay." "Ich hab dir aber nicht so gedacht wie ich dir gerne danken würde." Mit einer zaghaften Bewegung lehnte Oliver sich vor und für einen kurzen, winzigen Moment berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sekundenlang lagen sie nur aufeinander, schüchtern und verängstigt. Doch Harry verlor sich in dem Gefühl, das ihn plötzlich zu überrollen schien. Vergaß für einen Moment lang alles... war das was sie taten falsch...? Er wusste das es nicht den Normen der Menschen entsprach... doch was war mit den Normen der Zauberwelt? Galten hier andere Normen? Warum küsste Oliver ihn? Aus Freundschaft? Aus Dankbarkeit? Aus... Liebe? Würde er später bereuen was er in diesem Moment tat. Sündigte er, nur weil er den älteren nicht von sich stieß. Doch wen interessierte das schon? Es fühlte sich gut an... fühlte sich richtig an... und der Kuss schien so voller Zuneigung.. egal ob es nun freundschaftliche oder liebevolle war... Wieso sollte der nicht mal das Recht haben eine solch intensive Zuneigung zu empfinden? Irgendwann lösten sie sich von einander, schauten sich einen Moment an. Harry vermeinte auch im Blick des anderen die Verwirrung zu sehen die er selber empfand, aber da war noch etwas anderes... etwas das er nicht kannte.. Oliver unterbrach den Blickkontakt zog Harry in seine Arme und es schien Harry plötzlich als wäre dies eine Art Verabschiedung "Vielen dank Harry..." Harry erwiderte die Umarmung, vergrub seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des anderen Jungen. Die Tränen flossen nun unaufhaltsam und seine Stimme wurde von Tränen erstickt als er sprach "Ich will nicht das du gehst..."\\  
  
~*~  
  
Der Wind schlug heftig gegen die Fenster, rüttelte an ihnen, versuchte sie einzureißen um in die warmen Zimmer zu gelangen, ihnen jede Lebenskraft zu rauben. Doch er schaffte es nicht, verzweifelt blieb es nur bei seinem Versuch seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die Schüler von Hogwarts hatten sich in die Gemeinschaftsräume ihrer Türme zurückgezogen, genossen die Ruhe die herrschte, ließen die Wärme der Feuer ihre Glieder erfassen. Im Gryffindorsaal war die Luft erfüllt vom Lachen und reden der Mädchen und Jungen, voller Leben schien der Saal, in dem sich fast jeder Schüler befand, nur die Siebtklässler genossen nicht die Gemeinschaft hatten sich stattdessen in den Jungenschlafsaal zurückgezogen. Hier herrschte Stille, erfüllt vom Einverständnis der Schüler, die die letzten sieben Jahre zusammenverbracht hatten. Auf zwei aneinandergeschobene Betten hatten sie sich verteilt, in Decken eingekuschelt und aneinander gelehnt. Harry und Ron waren die einzigen die nicht den Schutz der Decken suchten, sie standen nebeneinander am Fenster leicht zur Seite gewandt, die Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt, die Augen nach draußen gerichtet, obwohl der Regen ihnen jede Sicht raubte. "Sag mal Harry.. was tust du jetzt..." "Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung... ne Wohnung habe ich bisher noch nicht gefunden... ich könnte mir zwar einiges gutes leisten... aber ich möchte halt nur ne einfache Studentenwohnung bis ich nen vernünftigen Job habe... verstehst du das?" "Ja klar..." der rothaarige Junge würde für die Übergangszeit bei seinem Bruder unter kommen, seinen Eltern weiter auf der Tasche liegen wollte er auch nicht. Harry hingegen war bei seiner weiteren Zukunftsplanung ganz auf sich gestellt. Zurück zu den Dudleys wollte er nicht... wahrscheinlich würde er für die nächsten Woche in der Winkelgasse unterkommen müssen. "Morgen bekommen wir unser Examen..." er wechselte das Thema ohne davon ablenken zu wollen und Ron ging sofort darauf ein. "Ja heute ist unser letzter Abend hier.." Traurigkeit überschwemmte beide bei diesen Worten. "Hey Jungs.. steht da nicht so rum.. kommt zu uns.. Dean hat ein Fotoalbum ausgegraben!" Nun krochen auch Ron und Harry in den Decken, blickten neugierig auf die Bilder die das Buch ihnen preisgab. Dean schien vom ersten Jahr an bedeutungsvolle Bilder gesammelt zu haben, hatte alle wichtigen Momente festgehalten. Bei den meisten Fotos hatte der Schwarzhaarige noch nicht einmal deren Existenz gekannt. Lachen und Tränen lösten einander ab, verschmolzen ineinander, während Seite um Seite durchgeblättert wurde, Erinnerungen ausgekramt wurden, viele Momente wieder hochkamen die man schon vergessen hatte. Immer wieder wurde Dean daran erinnert das er auch jedem der anwesenden eine Kopie schicken müsste. Hastig wurde erneut eine Seite umgeschlagen, erwartungsvoll auf die nächsten Bilder gestarrt. Nur die grünen Augen bemerkten das Foto das nicht richtig eingeklebt worden war, sich nun den Weg zum Boden suchte. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen hob er es auf, betrachtete ese traurig. Keine Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, kein Schluchzer entrang sich ihm wie seinen Mitschülern, aber eine unendlich Traurigkeit erfasst ihn und plötzlich empfand er so starke Sehnsucht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Foto zeigte die Quidditchmannschaft im dritten Jahr kurz nach ihrem Pokalsieg. Chaos herrschte auf dem Bild, Menschen sprangen unkontrolliert durch die Gegend. Dennoch erkannte er klar und deutlich sich selbst und den Jungen der ihn fest an sich gedrückt hielt, wie er sein übers ganze Gesicht strahlend. Oliver.... Der Ältere und er hatten kaum noch Kontakt. Das erste halbe Jahr hatten sie sich viel und regelmäßig geschrieben und Harry hatte sich während dieser Zeit nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als Oliver wieder jeden Tag um sich zu haben. Doch irgendwann waren die Briefe weniger geworden, fast immer ausgeblieben. Nur ab und zu fand noch ein kurzer Gruß den Weg zu Harry im letzten Jahr nur noch zum Geburtstag und an Weihnachten. Der Schmerz von dem er gedacht hatte das er größer nicht werden können, hatte sein Herz und seine Seele endlos gequält je seltener und je kürzer die Briefe geworden waren... Für einen Moment erlag Harry fast dem Impuls, das Foto einzustecken, es als Erinnerung an die schönen Tage zu behalten, es schien ein Bildnis all des Glücks zu sein das er einmal empfunden hatte... wenigstens diese Erinnerung wollte er behalten. Warum vermisste er Oliver so? Der andere war doch nichts weiter als ein guter Freunde.... nur ein guter Freund.... warum hatte Harry dann das Gefühl das er nichts weiter zum Leben brauchte als diesen einen Menschen...? War das Liebe....? Liebte er Oliver? Wie oft hatte er sich in den letzten vier Jahren diese eine Frage gestellt... doch nie hatte er eine Antwort gefunden... nie das Licht in der Dunkelheit der Unwissenheit entdeckt... war vielleicht Oliver selbst das Licht das er suchte? Ein lautloser Seufzer entrang sich dem Schwarzhaarigem... dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal wo sich Wood momentan befand. "Hey Harry, was hast du da...?" Harry reichte das Bild Dean, blinzelte verstohlen die Tränen weg die sich trotz allem in seinen Augen sammelten, schluckte den Kloß weg der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals befand. "Nur ein Foto Dean... nichts weiter als ein Foto.."  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sonne schien hell, ließ die nasse Erde schnell trocknen. Harry genoss die Sonnenstrahlen die durch die Fenster des Zuges ins Abteil fielen. Jetzt wo die Gewitterwolken verschwunden waren, der Sturm zu einem sanftem Wind abgemildert war, spürte er wieder den Sommer den er gestern Abend so vermisst hatte. "Hey ihr solltet euch anziehen, wir sind in fünf Minuten in London." Der Drittklässler verschwand wieder, schloss die Tür. Harry seufzte, richtete sich auf, zog seine Jacke über. Die Schuluniform lag zusammengefaltet in seinem Koffer. Hermine und Ron schwiegen sagten nichts, während auch sie sich anzogen. Kein Wort wäre genug gewesen um ihre Trauer auszudrücken. Am Gleis 9 ¾ herrschte Hektik als die drei ausstiegen. Wie ein paar einsame Steine umspülte von den wellen des stürmischen Meers standen die drei Freunde schweigend am Gleis, während alle Schüler auf den Ausgang zu stürmten, von Familien und Freunden empfangen wurden. Irgendwann wurde es am Gleis still und Harry blickte sich um. Auch die meisten Siebtklässler waren schon gegangen doch einige wenige befanden sich noch immer am Gleis, wartend auf den letzten Abschied. Harry erkannte alle Gryffindors, die meisten Ravenclaws, einige wenige Hufflepuffs jedoch keinen einzigen Slytherin. Harry erstarrte perplex, lächelte dann als er den einzigen Slytherin erkannte... so viel war geschehen... der Kampf gegen Voldemort war hart gewesen... und doch hatten sie gesiegt... und Malfoy... ja... Draco hatte tatsächlich an seiner Seite gekämpft... Eine helle, dünne Narbe zog sich über die blasse Haut... vom eigenem Vater... Harry schluckte, fand dann seinen Blick von dem blonden Jungen erwidert. Ein lächeln lag auch auf dessen Lippen. So viel hatte sich verändert... "Okay bringen wir es hinter uns..." Seamus lächelt gequält. Und plötzlich überfiel die Trauer alle, trieb ihnen die Tränen in die Augen. Da wurden Hände geschüttelt, sich umarmt, noch einmal Nummern ausgetauscht, überprüft ob man auch die richtigen Adressen voneinander hatte. Harry wusste teilweise nicht mehr, von wem er sich eigentlich gerade verabschiedete schien wie in eine Art Trance verfallen, nur wenige Abschiede sollten ihm später klar in Erinnerung bleiben. Nur wenige waren ihm so nahe gekommen, das sie es schafften sein herz zu berühren. Dean und Seamus.... unter all den Tränen lächelnd und Scherze reißend... nie würde er ihre freche und dennoch freundliche Art und Weise vergessen. Neville... ungeschickt nach Worten suchend, schließlich einfach verlegen lächelnd... nie würde er die Naivität und Reinheit des Jungen vergessen. Da waren so viele.. so viele die ihn in all den Jahren begleitet hatten... ihm geholfen hatte.. sie hatten mit ihm gelacht.. mit ihm geweint.. sie hatten gestritten... hatten sich wieder versöhnt... sie hat gekämpft... teils gegeneinander, doch schließlich alle miteinander... war es nun zu ende? Harry erinnerte sich an das Gefühl des Abschieds... so oft in seinem Leben hatte er es erfahren.... "Harry!" Blaugraue Augen blickten ihn an. Freundlich und dennoch noch immer mit dieser gewissen Arroganz, die Draco wohl nie verlieren würde. "Tja Potter ist schon mies wenn man so sentimental ist, nicht wahr?" "Besser Gefühle zeigen, als wie ein Eisblock durch die Gegend zu laufen." Schweigen, eisige Blicke zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen, dann ein befreiendes Lachen. "Man Harry, das werd ich richtig vermissen..." Sie waren zueinander ehrlich seit dem gemeinsamen Kampf, sie waren Freunde geworden... irgendwann... der Moment dieser Freundschaftsschließung war an beiden vorbeigezogen ohne das sie ihn bemerkt hatten... und dennoch war er in ihrer Erinnerung unendlich kostbar. "Erinnerst du ich noch an den erste Fahrt im Express? Damals hatte ich dir meine Freundschaft angeboten...." Der Blonde stockte, es war das erste mal das er in Gegenwart des schwarzhaarigen keine Worte zu Stande brachte und das erste Mal das Harry ihn auch ohne Worte verstand. "Ich freu mich über unsere Freundschaft Drac'." Draco lächelte, schüttelte Harrys Hand. Ein Moment des Zögerns, dann eine kurze, schnelle Umarmung... verlegen und nervös und dennoch der Beginn einer großen Vertrautheit, die sich über Jahre hinweg entwickeln würde. Schließlich waren sie nur noch zu dritt... wie so oft... nur sie drei.. die besten Freunde. Harry drückte erst Hermine, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, umarmte dann auch Ron. Ein kurzer Moment des Zögerns entstand, bevor seine beiden Freunde lachten, sich dann ebenfalls umarmten. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, als sei nacheinander durch die Schranke gingen. Hermine und Ron wurden von ihrer Familie empfangen, die Harry beide schnell zuwinkten. Dann stand er alleine da, als einziger Hogwartsschüler weit und breit, in einer riesigen Menge von Menschen und dennoch unendlich einsam...  
  
~*~  
  
Müde ließ sich Harry aufs Bett fallen, starrte an die Decke des kleinen Zimmers. Sie war dreckig, die Farbe schon leicht abgeschabt, der hässliche Putz trat hervor, die dünne weiße Schicht darüber konnte ihre Aufgabe nicht mehr erfüllen... irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Decke an sein Leben.. die dünne Schicht erschaffen durch seine Freunde die ihn all die Jahre vor der Trauer und der Sehnsucht beschützt hatte bröckelte nun ab... ließ den Blick auf sein wahres Leben frei... auf Leere und Einsamkeit... Schluchzer entrangen sich seiner Seele, Tränen liefen die inzwischen blassen Wangen hinunter. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich halb, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen... er wollte nicht schwach sein... er wollte doch nicht schwach sein..... seine Hand glitt zu seiner Hosentasche zogen einen zerknitterten Brief hervor. Die Tinte mit dem der Name geschrieben worden war, war schon fast verblasst, dabei war er noch nicht mal einen Tag alt. Harry strich über das zerknitterte Papier, zog dann den Brief heraus, las die Worte zum wiederholtem Male. Heute Nacht war der Brief angekommen... von einem schwarzen Vogel gebracht der von der Dunkelheit der nacht fast geschluckt worden war. Tränen stiegen von neuem in die grünen Augen... wieso taten diese wenigen Worte denn nur so weh... lautlos weinte er sich in den Schlaf.  
  
~*~  
  
Lieber Harry, ich gratuliere dir zu deiner bestandenen Prüfung und wünsche dir alles gute für deine Zukunft. Verzeih mir bitte das ich mich nicht gemeldet habe.... Ich würde wirklich alles tun um nun bei dir zu sein und mit dir zusammen zu feiern und dich beim Abschied von deinen Mitschülern trösten... es tut mir leid.... doch ich verspreche dir... sobald ich kann komme ich zu dir und erkläre dir alles... und wenn du es dann noch willst... werde ich danach nie wieder gehen... Oliver  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sonne schien hell als Harry das kleine Gebäude betrat. Es war eine Zweigstelle des Zauberministeriums größtenteils unbekannt.... nein... eigentlich war sie vollkommen geheim. Sie lag mitten im Mugglelondon, getarnt als ein Architektenbüro, betrieben von zwei Zauberern deren Tätigkeit es war den Schein zu wahren, Akten zu verwalten und Anrufe des Ministeriums entgegen zu nehmen. In den letzten zwei Jahren war er jeden Tag hierhin gekommen, zumindest um die Unterlagen zu überprüfen, Berichte zu tippen. Es hatte ein halbes Jahr gedauert nach seinem Abschluss bis er befördert worden war, hier eine Stelle bekam. Natürlich hatte sein Name ihm geholfen... das hatte er auch gegenüber seinen Kollegen nie bestritten, doch in all der Zeit hatte er bewiesen das er den job mehr als verdient hatte. Der Laden war leer, kein Kunde zu sehen... er musste sich also nicht verstellen. "Morgen Kev'." "Morgen Harry. Du hast nen neuen Auftrag, irgendein großes Ding, der Boss meinte du sollst alles andere erst mal zurückstellen, dein neuer Partner sollte im Laufe des Tages auftauchen." Der Blonde reichte ihm eine Akte. Kein Wort wie sein Wochenende war, keine Frage wie es Harry geht oder ähnliches. Privatleben und Beruf wurden hier strikter getrennt als irgendwo anders. Von den meisten kannte er noch nicht mal das Alter, von niemandem den Familienstand. Das war in diesem Beruf einfach zu gefährlich. Harry ließ seine Gedanken schweifen während er sich die Akte durchlas. Offiziell gab es die Auroren nicht mehr, Voldemort war geschlagen und die Menschen lebten in Frieden. Doch untergründig waren noch immer Organisationen mit der Anbetung des dunkeln Lords beschäftigt, ließen sich davon nicht abbringen. Diese Kerle zu schnappen war nicht gerade das einfachste. Doch um die Menschheit nicht zu beunruhigen arbeiteten sie in vollkommener Geheimhaltung. Noch nicht mal Hermine und Ron wussten was genau Harry eigentlich tat, doch sie fragten nicht. Kevin lehnte sich zu ihm, grinste. "Hab gehört dein neuer Partner soll ein verdammt guter sein, hat aber gegen die goldene Regel verstoßen wurde deshalb zu uns runter gestuft." Die goldene Regel.... bringe niemals Gefühle in den Job.... er hatte sich die Regeln zu seinem Lebensinhalt gemacht... es war leichter die Leere in seinem Leben zu vergessen wenn man Regeln hatte an die man sich halten konnte.. Keine Gefühle...etwas wichtigeres gab es für sie alle nicht, deshalb ging man lieber auch keine Freundschaften ein... es konnte zu sehr schmerzen... Sein letzter Partner war ein netter Kerl gewesen, aber dem Druck auf Dauer einfach nicht gewachsen.. man hatte sein Gedächtnis gelöscht und ihn zurück in sein altes Leben gesteckt. "Hoffentlich ist es kein alter sack... ich will vernünftig arbeiten." Harry pfiff bewundernd "Wow.... wenn der Boss uns nur zu zweit eine solche Aktion zutraut..." Kevin nahm ihm die Akte ab, blickte neugierig selbst hinein, pfiff ebenfalls kur. "Naja da wird der Boss nicht nur auf ihn Vertrauen setzen sondern auch auf dich. Das ist nicht einfach Har', pass auf dich auf." "Werde es schon packen." Sie waren hart daran die Grenze zu überschreiten....nein in Wirklichkeit waren sie schon lange Freunde... doch so offen wie in diesem Moment hatten sie es noch nie gezeigt.... Harry vertiefte seinen Blick wieder in die Akte. Denk an die goldene Regeln... er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, jemand eintrat... anscheinend ein Kunde der sich tatsächlich trotz der abgelegenen Lage hier her verirrt hatte... na ja Kev' würde ihn schon irgendwie abwimmeln.. Harry blickte nicht auf als sich jemand neben ihm an die Theke lehnte, reagierte erst unmerklich als er die Stimme dieser Person hörte indem er erstarrte. Nein... das konnte nicht sein... "Guten tag ich hätte gerne ein Apartment in London mit Meerblick in Gebirgsnähe." Solch ein idiotischer Satz.. unbewusst regte sich Harry selbst unter dem Schock über diesen Blödsinn auf. Es war der Code... für alle Mitglieder die hier neu waren... er konnte doch nicht.... nicht er.. wieso... goldene Regel... seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. "Ah hey du musst der neue sein.... du heißt..." "Oliver." "ich bin Kevin, aber alle nennen mich Kev' wirkt cooler." Harry musste fast schmunzeln. Kev's Art war einfach einmalig. "Also das hier ist dein Partner Oliver.. unser kleines Genie Harry... und in der Hand hält er auch schon gleich eure erste Aktion." "Hi." Er blickte auf die Hand die ihm hingehalten wurde, zögerte einen Moment, blickte dann auf. In den braunen Augen sah er Erstaunen, Verwirrung, Freude und für einen kurzen Moment einen funken Triumph. Hatte Oliver gewusst was ihn hier erwarten würde? Goldene Regel.... und er wusste das er hier nicht zeigen durfte was er fühlte. Mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen ergriff er die Hand die ihm hingehalten wurde. "Hi ich bin Harry. Ich freu mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit." Oliver drückte seine Hand erwiderte das Lächeln "ich freu mich auch." Harrys Knie wurden weich... wie sehr hatte er dieses Lächeln vermisst... egal was mal geschehen war.. egal wie groß die Schmerzen waren, egal wie wütend er einmal gewesen war... Hauptsache Oliver war wieder da..  
  
~*~  
  
"Gut Leute ihr hab dann noch genau.... drei einhalb Stunden bis ihr starten müsst. Geht am besten was essen oder so." "Nene ich wird nach Hause gehen.... ne Runde Schlaf wird mir gut tun." Harry hatte eigentlich schon Hunger.... aber er wollte erst einmal alleine sein, seine Gefühle irgendwie ordnen... falls das überhaupt möglich war.... "Du musst die Straße runter? Ich auch... lass uns noch ein Stück zusammen gehen... dann können wir den Plan noch mal durchgehen." Im ersten Moment wollte Harry fast instinktiv wieder sprechen, riss sich dann aber doch noch zusammen. Kevin würde misstrauisch werden... "Gut Jungs wir sehen uns morgen." Dann verschwand Kevin in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die beiden jungen Männer blickten ihm hinterher bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann blickten beide betreten zu Boden. "W-Willst du noch mit zu mir kommen?" Harry spürte wie Oliver nickte "Gerne..." Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Es war nicht weit bis zu Harrys Wohnung, doch noch nie waren ihm die paar Meter so weit vorgekommen. Die sonne ging gerade unter, verschwand hinterm Horizont, einen rot-rosanen Lichtschleier über das Land verteilen. Harry wusste später selbst nicht mehr wann es geschehen war, aber irgendwann hatte Oliver nach seiner Hand gegriffen, die Harrys sanft gedrückt und Harry hatte die Hand des Älteren nicht weggestoßen, den Druck sogar noch erwidert.... in diesem Moment war ihm erst wirklich klar geworden wie sehr er den Braunhaarigen wirklich vermisst hatte  
  
~*~  
  
"Ich bin dir wohl eine Erklärung schuldig?" "Es wäre... nicht schlecht wenn du wenigstens versuchen würdest es mir zu erklären.." Die alte Unsicherheit stellte sich wieder ein, fast wäre ihm die Kaffeekanne die er festhielt aus der Hand gerutscht, doch Oliver griff im letzten Moment ein, nahm dem Jüngeren die Kanne endgültig ab. "Bist du nervös?" Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, Oliver gegenüber, strich sich nervös durch die Haare "Ja." Bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit... grenzenloses Vertrauen... verborgene Erinnerung... "Brauchst du nicht..." Oliver nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee... wenn man so oft nachts arbeite wurde dieses Getränke zu einem deiner Hauptlebensinhalte.. "Ich hab dich vermisst Kleiner..." Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen blickte Oliver perplex an bevor er trotzig wie ein Kind antwortete. "Ich bin nicht mehr klein." Oliver lächelte amüsiert und gleichzeitig unendlich traurig. "Nein du bist wirklich nicht mehr mein Kleiner... du hast dich verändert..." "Es ist auch viel Zeit vergangen." Der Kaffee schmeckte ihm nicht... tatsächlich schien er jeden Geschmack verloren zu haben. Die Luft war stickig durch die Sommerhitze, unterbewusst nahm Harry wahr dass die Klimaanlage ausgefallen sein musste. Aus der Nachbarwohnung drang Musik zu ihnen. Die Wände waren dünn in diesem Haus, von Muggeln gebaut. Harry stellte sein Tasse ab, zögerte einen Moment blickte dann auf.. schaute in braune Augen voller Wärme... "Oliver...", er schluckte "Ich hab dich auch vermisst..." Einen Moment blickten sie beide sich an, dann stand Oliver mit einem Seufzer von seinem Sofa auf, kniete sich vor Harry "Harry..." Langsam hob er eine Hand, strich zärtlich durch die schwarzen Haare, ließ seine Hand dann auf der Wange des Jüngeren verweilen. Harry schloss die Augen, lehnte sich gegen die Hand. Für einen Moment vergaß er alles, wie schon einmal in seinem Leben, dachte nicht über Zukunft oder Vergangenheit nach, die stickige Luft war verschwunden, der ekelhafte Geschmacke des Kaffees ebenso. Stille herrschte im Raum, nur das leise und gleichmäßige Geräusch des Atmens war zu hören. "Es tut mir leid Harry. Damals als ich gegangen bin..", er seufzte, löste seine Hand von Harry während er sich neben diesem aufs Sofa setzte. Harry öffnete die Augen, blickte seinen Gegenüber halb enttäuscht, halb neugierig an. "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen aber... ich durfte keinen Kontakt mehr zu dir haben, das verstehst du doch? Du kennst doch die Regel.. keine Gefühle.." erst langsam begriff Harry die Worte, registrierte was eigentlich damals geschehen war. "Die goldene Regel... das heißt du.. du.." Ja es war mir verboten überhaupt Kontakt zu dir zu haben.. verstehst du? Ich war noch ein paar Stufen höher als jetzt Harry.. ich durfte überhaupt kein Privatleben mehr haben. Als sie dann erfahren haben das ich heimlich Briefe geschrieben habe.. und waren es auch nur zwei im Jahr, da haben sie mir erst alle Wege Kontakt zu dir zu haben verrammelt und mich dann hier her versetzt.." Oliver lachte "Wenn die wüssten, dass sie mich direkt zu dem Empfänger der Briefe versetzt haben...." er lehnte sich grinsend zurück.. "Die würden sich doch in den Arsch beißen... Harry?! Alles okay...? W-Was...?!" Die Leere n Harrys Innerem war verschwunden und plötzlich war da eine solch große, übermenschliche Erleichterung die von ihm Besitz ergriff, Hunderte von Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen. Schluchzer entrangen sich ihm. Er war so froh... so unendlich froh... Oliver seufzte, nahm den zitternden Jungen dann in die Arme. Lange saßen sie so da, bewegungslos, sich an die Nähe des anderen klammernd, während Minute um Minute verging. "Wirst du wieder gehen Oliver.?" "Nein... jetzt werde ich hier bleiben..." Dunkelheit. Nur ein kleines Feuer das im halb zerfallenden Kamin brannte, eine silberne Schlange die sich über den Boden schlängelt, dunkle Gestalten in Nischen und Ecken verborgen. Eine einzelne Person stand inmitten des Raums, hob die Schlange hoch, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Eine Handbewegung von ihm reichte aus, damit eine der Gestalten hervortrat, sich leicht verbeugte. "Meister?!" Die Stimme des Mannes war schneidend. "Bringt mir Harry Potter."  
  
TBC 


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Solange die Sterne scheinen. Autor: cristall Teil: 1/3 Pairings: Oliver Wood / Harry Potter, Draco/?? (das verrat ich erst am Ende des Teils, sonst ist die Spannung weg ^^) , Fred/George (erst im nächsten Teil) Warnings: shonen ai, Twincest Serie: Harry Potter Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld Kommentar: Wer auch immer erwartet hat, dass in diesem Teil die Handlung endlich richtig los geht den muss ich leider enttäuschen, erst mal hat mich eine absolute Blockade davon abgehalten in irgendeiner Weise etwas vernünftiges zu schreiben, dann hatte ich keine Ideen wie es eigentlich weitergehen soll und als ich endlich Ideen hatte, war dieser Teil schon zu weit vorangeschritten um die neuen Ideen noch in ihn einfließen zu lassen. Jedenfalls kann man diesen Teil nun wohl als Einleitung für die richtige Handlung sehen, die in den nächsten beiden Teilen (die dann auch etwas länger werden) ausgeführt werden und im Epilog zu Ende gebracht werden. Um aber etwas einleiten zu können, konnte ich in diesem Teil leider nicht allzu viele Szenen zwischen Oliver und Harry reinbringen. Des weiteren bitte ich euch meinen unmöglichen Stil zu entschuldigen, wie gesagt habe ich in den letzten Wochen wirklich kein vernünftiges Wort hinbekommen und das hat sich extrem auf diese Geschichte ausgewirkt. Im nächsten Teil wird es besser, versprochen. Widmung: Ralna, Ariel, Francis, Ai_no_Hikari, Fionella, SweetC18, Matjes, Miya, Chillkroete --- vielen lieben Dank für eure aufbauenden Kommentare *verbeug* Selene --- nya du weißt doch das ich dich nicht mit Absicht in den Wahnsinn treibe (zumindest nicht immer XD) MiSu - *verbeug* waah... ich hab mich wanhsinnig über deinen Kommentar gefreut.. ich liebe deine Fanfiction ^^. Nya ich liebe den Kerl auch *sean knuddel* meiner Meinung nach kommt der in den Filmen viel zu wenig vor *schmoll* Shibou - *umknuddel* *knuffz* *wuddel* *verbeug* vielen vielen vielen Dank für die Links *am Boden vor dir kriech* arigatou ^^  
Teil 1 .. werde ich für uns kämpfen  
  
Harry versuchte sich zwanghaft zu erinnern. Es war ihm egal an was er sich erinnern würde, egal ob ein Zauberspruch, eine besondere Strategie oder ein einfacher Trick, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein. Und so kniete er einfach weiter dort, versteckt von den altmodischen Säulen die sich überall befanden, den Hof einsäumten. Schwarze Gestalten standen nur wenige Meter vor ihm entfernt, bemerkten ihn nicht, bewegten sich langsam und schleppend in vorbestimmten Wegen. Er konzentrierte sich, spürte plötzlich jeden einzelnen seiner vor Anspannung zitternden Muskel, spürte seinen flach und schnell gehenden Atem, spürte seine Finger die sich um seinen Zauberstab verkrampften. Und dann rannte er los. Auf die Mitte des Hofes zu. Ohne zu denken, ohne zu analysieren. Er überließ seinen Körper einfach seinen Instinkten, darauf vertrauend, dass sie zu seinem Ziel bringen würden. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand schien plötzlich zu glühen, brennend heiß zu sein, doch seine Hände schlossen sich nur noch fester um ihn, hoben ihn auf Brusthöhe um jeden Moment angreifen zu können.  
  
Die ersten zwei registrierten ihn nicht einmal, zu schnell war er an ihnen vorbei, als sie eine Chance gehabt hätten anzugreifen. Die nächsten beiden, waren schon schneller, hatten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit. Harry halste dem ersten einen Fluch an dem Hals, wich dabei einem auf ihn gesandten fluch aus. Die Luft war plötzlich erfüllt von Lärm, der die Stille vertrieb. Die Anspannung hatte Harrys Körper noch immer nicht verlassen, doch sie war nun anders. Das Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, ließ ihn schneller und instinktiver reagieren als je zuvor. Und dann war es vorbei. Er stand alleine dort, mitten im Hof, die Haare verschwitzt ins Gesicht hängend, während Schweiß sich den Weg über die Wangen suchte, den Hals hinunter lief, über Schultern wanderte, sich mit dem Blut vermischte das aus der Wunde am Arm trat. Sein Knie zitterten leicht und dennoch stand er sicher. Selbstbewusst den Kopf hebend, dem einzig übrig gebliebenem Gegner direkt in die Augen blickend "Es ist vorbei." Harry war fast selbst erstaunt wie sicher seine Stimme war. Die Gestalt stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, das Gesicht verborgen, doch Harry war sich sicher, den wahren Gegner gefunden zu haben. Während des ganzen Kampfes hatten alle Anhänger versucht diesen einen zu beschützen. "Bist du dir da so sicher... Harry?!" und plötzlich blickte er in graue Augen, sah blonde Haare und er erkannte "Draco!!" dann traf ihn ein Fluch schmerzhaft in der Rücken und er sank zu Boden, gelähmt, doch noch immer bei Bewusstsein. "D-das... kann nicht.. sein.." seine Stimme zitterte. Seine Kopf brummte schmerzhaft und er konnte den kalten Stein an seiner Wange fühlen. Die Anspannung hatte seinen Körper verlassen und er fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam müde. "Du bist immer noch zu leichtgläubig Potter. In all den Jahren hast du mich vollkommen in dein Vertrauen gelassen. Nie daran gedacht das alles nur ein Spiel sein könnte?" Draco hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und obwohl Harry das Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherins nicht sehen konnte, wußte er, dass der blonde grinste. Eine Hand strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ein Finger fuhr über seine Narbe. Harry erwartete den altbekannten Schmerz, doch er kam nicht. "Du... bist... immer noch...", seine Stimme ging schleppend und er spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihn umfing. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was für ein Fluch eine solche Wirkung haben konnte, doch er schaffte es nicht klare Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Augen fielen langsam zu und es kostete ihn all seine Überwindung den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. "...mein Freund..." Dann entschwand sein Geist in die Dunkelheit und Dracos Worte, voller Wut und Zorn gesprochen waren die letzten Zeugen der Realität die seinen Geist erreichten. "Bringt ihn in die Kerker.... und hindert ihn am sprechen.. egal wie..."  
  
~*~  
  
Das erste was er spürte war der kalte Stahl der sich tief in die Haut seiner Handgelenke schnitt. Warmes Blut lief seine Arme hinunter. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Für einen kuren Moment sah er alles nur verschwommen, doch dann wurden die Umrisse langsamer wieder klarer. Er befand sich in einem dunklen Kerker, der nur erhellt wurde von dem spärlichen Licht, dass durch ein kleines vergittertes Fenster fiel. Seine Arme waren über seinen Körper an die Wand gefesselt, an der er gelehnt saß. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er musste feststellen das eben dieser mit Schnittwunder überseht waren. Wollten sie ihn durch die Schmerzen am sprechen hindern? Das hatten schon viele vor ihm versucht und es hatte nicht geklappt. Es würde auch jetzt nicht klappen. Harry grinste.., doch noch bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür zum Kerker aufgestoßen und Draco Malfoy trat ein. Harry konnte zwei Wachen auf dem Gang erkennen die auf einen kurzen Wink Dracos hin die Tür schlossen, so dass sie beide alleine waren in der Dunkelheit des Raumes. Einen Moment starrten sie sich nur an, ohne jeglichen Emotionen. Dann seufzte der ehemalige Slytherin und trat auf seinen Freund zu, löste dessen Fesseln. Harry sagte nichts, bewegte nur leicht die Hände um zu prüfen ob er ernsthafte Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Zu seiner Freude, war außer den Schnittwunden nichts schwerwiegenderes geschehen. Langsam richtete er sich auf, brauchte einen Moment bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte und es schaffte Malfoy in die Augen zu blicken. "Alles okay?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Die Frage kam unerwartet, war aber nicht weiter überraschend, er hatte innerlich schon damit gerechnet, dass Draco sich freundlich stellen würde um an die Informationen zu gelangen die er brauchte. "Hier." Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. In der Hand, die Draco ihm entgegenhielt, lag sauber und gut gepflegt Harrys Zauberstab. Misstrauisch griff Harry danach. Ob ein Fluch auf ihm lag? Nein das war eigentlich unmöglich. Wieder ein Seufzer, dann holte Draco auch seinen Zauberstab heraus. Sofort reagierte Harry, ging in die Abwehrhaltung die er beim duellieren gelernt hatte. "Entspann dich Harry." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich hinunter, legte den Stab auf den dreckigen Boden, trat dann drei Schritte zurück. "So okay?" Harry nickte, erstaunt und beruhigt, den eigenen Zauberstab jedoch immer noch erhoben. "Ich kann dich hier rausholen." Harry schnaubte "Das will ich ja wohl auch meinen, schließlich hast du mich hier rein gebracht." "Bist du sauer?!" "Nein warum denn? Werde doch immer gerne fast umgebracht." "Sollteste doch inzwischen schon Erfahrung drin haben. Hab mir halt gedacht es wäre interessanter dich selbst umzubringen anstatt dich andauern zu beschützen." "Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy." "Und du ein Arschloch, Potter." Beide starrten sich in die Augen, schienen jedoch eher belustigt als wütend. Es war schließlich Harry der sich bewegte, sich hinunter zu Dracos Zauberstab beugte, diesen hoch hob. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, blickte Draco in die Augen, doch er konnte keine Lügen sehen. Alles was er sah war die ungetrübte Wahrheit auch wenn er den Grund für sie nicht kannte. Dann warf er Malfoy den Zauberstab zu. Er hatte wohl keine andere Möglichkeit als dem Blonden einfach zu vertrauen. Und eigentlich... wollte er auch gar nichts anderes tun. "Also... wie ist dein Plan?!" "Es ist einfach.. der Imperiusfluch." "Was?!" Draco sah bedauernd aus und dennoch entschlossen das ganze durchzuziehen. "Ich muss dich mit dem Imperiusfluch belegen."  
  
~*~  
  
Immer wieder ging er hin und her. Seine Schritte hallten leicht in dem fast leeren Raum wieder. Weiße Fließen bedeckten Boden und Wände. Zwei einzige Stühle standen dort, sich gegenüber, dazwischen ein Schreibtisch. Schließlich wurde eine Tür geöffnet, ein weiterer Mann trat ein, setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. "Setzen sie sich." Er folgte der Anweisung sofort. "Name?" "Oliver Wood." "Status." "Invisible." "Kennnummer." "132-64" Der andere legte den Stift nieder, beugte sich vor, schaute Oliver eindringlich an. "Ihr Auftrag war vom Typ Standard. Besondere Komplikationen waren nicht zu erwarten. Warum ist ihr Partner nun in Gefangenschaft." "Sie waren zu viele. Wie die Anweisungen waren, haben wir uns getrennt, Potter hat die Vorderseite übernommen, ich die Rückseite. Jedoch war hinten niemand gewesen. Ich bin nach vorne zurückgekehrt, jedoch war dort alles wie ausgestorben, dafür war dort alles verwüstet. Ich dachte Potter wäre schon zurückgekehrt wie es geplant war und so bin ich ebenfalls zurückgekehrt. Ich habe es später die Nachricht bekommen, dass Potter gefangen genommen wurde." "Ihr wievielter Auftrag war das an dieser Stelle?" "Der sechste." Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse bei diesen Aufträgen." "Nein keine. Alle ohne Probleme ausgeführt." "Haben sie irgendetwas hinzuzufügen?" "Nein." "Gehen sie." Ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung stand er auf, verließ den Raum. Es war schon lange dunkel, der Vollmond schien hell, war die einzige Lichtquelle, die Oliver half den Weg zu finden. Doch er brauchte das Licht gar nicht. Er kannte den Weg in und auswendig. In den letzten Wochen war er so oft hier gewesen, hatte sich jeden Zentimeter eingeprägt, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter, doch nun in diesem Moment, schien ihm die Wohnung seltsam fremd. Mit müden Bewegungen zog er seine Schuhe und seine Jacke aus, schlurfte dann durch die Räume, kam schließlich im Schlafzimmer an, ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, drückte das Kissen an sich, atmete den Geruch des Besitzers ein der an jedem Stück hängen zu schien. Harrys Geruch. Und in diesem Moment kamen die Tränen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wie bitte? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Der Imperiusfluch ist einer der verbotenen Flüche." Draco lächelte "Ich hab mich nicht in dir geirrt Harry. Ich wußte du würdest dich mehr darüber aufregen, dass ich bereit bin diesen Fluch auszusprechen, als das ich ihn auf dich aussprechen will.", er seufzte "Hör zu Harry. Ich arbeite als Spion, das stimmt. Ich bin in der selben Abteilung wie du... zumindest sind wir etwa gleichgestellt und ich kenne die goldene Regel und weiß das ich dich eigentlich hier nicht ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl rausbringen dürfte, aber das kann ich nicht machen, schon unserer Freundschaft nicht und auch.. auch aus ein paar anderen Gründen nicht." Harry grinste, scheinbar wissend was Draco meinte "Wegen dem was sie mir hier antun würden, das steh ich durch." Draco schüttelte den Kopf "Das weiß ich... sagen wir ich habe... es jemandem versprochen." "Oliver?!" Der Name war Harry einfach so rausgerutscht ohne nachzudenken. Malfoy schien verwundert. "Oliver?! Meinst du Wood?! Nein den hab ich seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Es geht.. um einen anderen guten Freund." Er lauschte und erst jetzt viel Harry auf wie angespannt der Blonde doch eigentlich war. "Hör zu ich erklär dir alles später. Scheinbar sind wir ja nicht die einzigen die gegen die goldene Regel verstoßen." Harry fragte sich kurz wen Malfoy wohl mit 'wir' meinen könnte. "Also hör mir jetzt zu, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die Wachen werden dich nie mit mir gehen lassen wenn ich dich nicht unter Kontrolle habe und sie werden mir nur glauben, dass ich dich unter Kontrolle habe, wenn ich dich unter den Imperiusfluch stelle. Ich weiß dass du ihn jederzeit abschütteln kannst, also musst du dir darüber gar keine Gedanken machen. Nur ist das der einzige Weg damit sie dich mit mir gehen lassen. Ich weiß das du morgen in einen anderen Kerker verlegt werden sollst, also kann ich dich wegbringen, nur musste du mir dafür vertrauen." Auffordernd streckte Draco Harry die Hand entgegen. "Vertraust du mir?" Ein Moment der Stille, dann ergriff Harry die Hand mit einem Lächeln "Ja."  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver hörte das monotone Läuten erst, als zum vierten oder fünften Mal geklingelt wurde. Langsam richtete er sich auf, strich sich verschlafen über die noch halb geschlossenen Augen. Er musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Mit unsicheren Bewegungen richtete er sich auf, durchquerte den Raum zur Hälfte, blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen. Seine Haare waren ungeordnet, hingen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht. Die Augen waren gerötet, dicke Ringe befanden sich unter ihnen, ließen die helle Haut noch blasser erscheinen als sie sowieso war. Er sah schrecklich aus, dass wußte er und es war ihm egal. Es brauchte ein weiteres Klingeln um ihm endgültig bewusst zu machen, das jemand an der Tür stand, scheinbar ungeduldig darauf wartete reingelassen zu werden. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Mit jemandem vom Ministerium, vielleicht mit einem Muggel der ihm ein Abonnement verkaufen wollte, nicht aber mit demjenigen der dort vor der Tür stand und auf ihn wartete. "Seamus!!" Der erschrockene Ausruf wurde mit einem Lächeln seines Gegenübers quittiert. "Hallo Oliver, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry konnte deutlich die Blicke fühlen die auf ihm lagen. Unangenehme Blicke die ihn aufzuspießen schienen voller Wut, weil er ihren Meister getötet hatte. Blicke voller Schadenfreude, weil sie ihn hatten gefangen nehmen können trotz seiner einstigen Siege über ihren dunklen Lord. Blicke voller Stolz, weil sie es waren, die die Kraft gehabt hatten ihn zu besiegen. Blicke voller Angst, weil sie noch immer die Macht fühlen konnten die in ihm steckte. Harry erwiderte die Blicke nicht, er durfte sie gar nicht erwidern. Draco hatte tatsächlich den Imperiusfluch über ihn gelegt. In Anwesenheit aller Wachen, damit sie sehen konnten, das Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte unter Kontrolle war, damit sie die gewaltige Kraft sehen konnten, die hinter dem Fluch stand. Harry hatte das Getuschel der Wachen gehört. Er wußte nun, das niemand hier fähig gewesen wäre einen mächtigeren Spruch auszusprechen als Draco. Dennoch hätte Harry keine Probleme gehabt sich dem Fluch zu entziehen. Er hatte die Kraft die dahinter steckte schon soweit nieder gekämpft, dass nur noch ein dünner Schleier seine Sinne trübte ihn dazu antrieb, zu hören was Draco von ihm wollte und es wäre eine Konzentration von wenigen Sekunden nötig um den Fluch vollkommen abzuschütteln. Doch er tat es nicht auch wenn er sich dann wohler gefühlt hätte. Doch er hatte Draco versprochen das ganze durchzustehen und er hatte Draco gesagt das er ihm vertraute und das tat er auch. Es gab keinen Grund sich dem Fluch vollkommen zu entziehen, schließlich war er seine Freikarte aus der Burg hinaus. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht wohl. Es war nicht seine Art, wie der Macho vom Dienst durch die Gegend zu laufen, doch ebenso wenig war er das Schoßhündchen seiner Mitmenschen obwohl er sich in diesem Moment genau wie dieser fühlte. Er wußte es, er wußte das er sich an die Situation anzupassen hatte, er war darauf trainiert worden, doch sein verdammter Stolz hinderte ihn daran sich zu ergeben und er wußte, das er unterbewusst gegen den Fluch ankämpfte uns es nur noch Minuten dauern würde, bis er ihn vollkommen abgeschüttelt hätte. /Halt durch Harry... bald ist es geschafft\ Harry nahm sich Dracos Worte zu Herzen und versuchte diesen mit allen möglichen Mitteln zu unterstützen, die anderen Anhänger Voldemorts würden spüren wenn er den Fluch vollkommen abschütteln würde und so galt es nun, sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein zu bekämpfen und den Fluch zu unterstützen.  
  
'Bald... ich bin bald zurück Oliver... gib mir Kraft'  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver war auch noch immer verwirrt als er die heiße Tasse Tee in den Händen hielt. Seamus hatte das Tee kochen übernommen, nachdem Wood die zweite Tasse hatte fallen lassen. Er war heute nicht in der Stimmung irgendetwas vernünftiges hinzubekommen. Er machte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen um den Jungen mit dem er die letzten Wochen zusammengewohnt hatte. So heimlich, dass das Ministerium nichts bemerkte und gleichzeitig doch wieder offen genug, als das niemand ein Geheimnis wittern konnte. Er wußte, dass Harry ein großartiger Zauberer war, wahrscheinlich ein ebenso großartiger Zauberer wie Mensch an sich, aber dennoch kam er nicht umhin sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte den schwarzhaarigen gewarnt, mehrmals, beim zweitem Auftrag hatte es angefangen, dass die Pläne ihrer Aufträge sich von der Realität unterschieden. Nicht in dem Weg in dem es normal war: Mal ein Todesser mehr, mal einer weniger, der Versammlungsort mal ein paar Meter in eine der vier Himmelsrichtungen verschoben, solche Änderungen waren normal. Schließlich waren Todesser auch nur Menschen, die ihre Pläne änderten und Fehler in der Planung begannen. Nein es waren andere Unterschiede gewesen, Unterschiede in der Vorgehensweise der Todesser, wenn sie angriffen. Normalerweise versuchten diese mit aller Kraft ihren Versammlungsort und den dort vorhandenen heiligen Altar zu beschützen, doch diesmal hatten sie sich jedes Mal fast auf Harry gestürzt, diesen ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Heiligtümer zu nehmen angegriffen. Als Oliver Harry darauf ansprach, ihm von den Sorgen erzählte die er sich machte, von der Angst die er um den Gryffindor hatte, da hatte dieser nur gelacht. Ein fröhliches, ehrliches Lachen, wie es Oliver so oft aufgemuntert hatte, doch bei diesem Gespräch hatte es seine Wirkung verfehlt. Schließlich hatte Harry geseufzt, sich zu Oliver gebeugt, ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht. 'Mach dir keine Sorgen', hatte er gesagt 'Ich bin stark genug um auf mich aufzupassen. Und so lange du da bist und mich beschützt, muss ich mir doch gar keine Sorgen machen.' Dann hatte er erneut gelacht und diesmal hatte auch Oliver gelächelt. Oliver spürte wie seine Hände erneut zu zittern begannen, blinzelte die Tränen weg die in seine Augen stiegen. Er machte sich selbst solche Vorwürfe. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen Harry zu beschützen. Er blickte auf als Seamus plötzlich vor ihm stand, ihm die Tasse abnahm und sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Seamus bisher kaum etwas gesagt hatte. Keine Erklärung warum er hier war, woher er wußte, dass Oliver hier wohnte, kein Gelabere über die alten Zeiten. Er hatte einfach nur schweigend den Tee gekocht und kniete sich nun vor Oliver auf den Boden. Auch Oliver schwieg, denn er sah die Traurigkeit, die in Seamus Augen lag, welche von dem beruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen nicht erreicht wurden. Doch seine Stimme klang ernst als er sprach und Oliver wußte das er es ernst meinte was er sagte, auch wenn er die Worte nicht wirklich verstand. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um Harry zu machen Oliver. Er hat jemand bei sich der auf ihn aufpasst, versprochen."  
  
~*~  
  
Harrys Beide gaben einfach nach, als sie schließlich ankamen. Es hatte alles geklappt, besser als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Sie hatten den Sitz von Voldemorts Anhängern verlassen können ohne aufgehalten worden zu sein. Über dem ganzen Gelände lag ein Apparierschutz so dass sie erst eine bestimmte Stelle hatten erreichen müssen um verschwinden zu können. Doch sie waren nur ein einziges Mal aufgehalten worden und das auch nur, weil ein paar Kollegen Draco zum Saufgelage für den Abend eingeladen hatten. Draco hatte zugesagt, grinsend und lachend wie die anderen. Doch sowohl Harry als auch Draco hatten gewusst, dass Draco heute Abend nicht mehr kommen würde. Das Ministerium würde sich wohl irgendeine Story über Dracos Verbleib einfallen, diese durch andere Spione bei den Todessern verbreiten lassen. Harry fragte sich was Draco wohl alles opferte. Denn auch wenn die Todesser ihre Feinde waren, sie waren doch nur Menschen und wer weiß aus welchen Gründen sie sich dieser Gruppe angeschlossen hatte und Harry war sich sicher, dass sich auch unter ihnen nette Menschen befanden und das Draco Freundschaften geschlossen hatte, zumindest andeutungsweise, es musste schwer sein, all diese Menschen Tag für Tag auszuliefern, auch wenn sie zu den Feinden gehörten. Doch in diesem Moment machte sich Harry keine Gedanken mehr. Sie waren ins Ministerium appariert in einen Gebäudetrakt den nur eingeweihte kannten. Sofort waren Sanitäter an ihrer Seite gewesen, hatten ihm etwas zu trinken gewesen, das seine Wunden von innen säubern, die Schmerzen lindern würde. Er hörte wie sich im Hintergrund Draco vor seinem Vorgesetzten rechtfertigte, dieser schließlich seufzend, aufgab, Draco ziehen ließ. "Harry!! Man was baust du denn für scheiße!! Jetzt darf ich wegen dir wieder Hunderte Berichte ausfüllen." Kevin kniete vor ihm, blickte ihn an und obwohl er wütend schien, konnte Harry in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihm am liebsten um den Hals fallen würde, vor Erleichterung das er endlich wieder da war. "Entschuldige Kevin. Wir reden morgen ja?" Kevin nickte und Harry spürte in sich immer stärkere Wut gegen die goldene Regel die sein Leben so erschwerte. Kevin warf ihm noch einen besorgten Blick zu. "Kommst du denn mit den Verletzungen überhaupt nach Hause?! Oder soll ich dich bringen?!" Harry wollte schon etwas sagen, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen der plötzlich hinter ihm stand. "Ich bring ihn schon nach Hause. Wenn ich diesen Auftrag schon beginne, bringe ich ihn auch zu Ende." Harry lächelte erst Kevin, dann Draco dankbar an, als dieser ihn vom Boden hochzog, ihn stützte. "Wir sehen uns morgen." Sagte er noch, dann war Draco auch schon mit ihm appariert.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver zitterte noch immer. Er spürte kaum, wie Seamus seine Hand hielt, sie leicht drückte um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er nicht alleine war, sanft über sie streichelte um ihm Trost zu spenden. In diesen Minuten in denen er dort saß, sich selbst abkapselnd von der Welt, da waren ihm alle Regeln der Welt egal. Wie kamen Menschen überhaupt dazu anderen das zu verbieten was sie doch erst als Menschen auszeichnete? Bewusst Gefühle zu empfinden, diese kontrollieren zu können, sich ihrer bewusst zu sein. Zu seiner Verzweiflung mischte sich Wut und Erkenntnis. Erkenntnis über das was er sich angetan hatte, als er den Job annahm, Erkenntnis über das Leid das ihnen die Zukunft bescheren würde... und er hatte Angst. Doch dessen war er sich in diesem Moment nicht bewusst. Die Welle von Gefühlen war zu groß, überrollte ihn mit zu großer Gewalt als das er fähig gewesen wäre sich dessen zu widersetzen oder darüber nachzudenken. Und so überhörte er auch das Klingeln an der Tür, zum wiederholten male an diesem Tag. Es war Seamus der aufstand und die Tür öffnete. Und es war auch Seamus, dessen unterdrückter, aber immer noch lauter Aufschrei, Oliver aus seiner Trance riss, ihn dazu veranlasste sich umzudrehen, zur Tür zu blicken. Und dann konnte er selbst auch einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Für einen Moment saß er da wie versteinert, starrte die beiden Gestalten an, die in der Tür standen, aneinander gelehnt, sich aufeinander stützend. Doch Olivers Starre dauerte nur Sekunden an, dann sprang er auf, rannte zur Tür, schloss Harry fest in seine Arme. Immer wieder hauchte er leichte Küsse, auf Gesicht und Hals flüsterte tröstende Worte, die ebenso dafür gedacht waren Harry zu beruhigen wie auch sich selbst. Ein leises Kichern holte sie zurück in die Realität, veranlasste Oliver dazu aufzublicken. "Draco." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich als er die Robe erkannte die Draco trug... die Todesserrobe. "Draco!" Das erneute aussprechen des Namens, jagte allen Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken. Dieses einzige Wort war triefend vor Verachtung. Es schien als wäre Oliver vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass es Draco war, dessen Schuld das Verschwinden Harrys war. Harrys Hand auf seinem Arm beruhigte ihn schließlich, ließ ihn einmal tief durchatmen und ein kleines, wenn auch unechtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. "Entschuldige, ihr seht müde aus. Kommt rein." Doch auch auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer, ließ er Harry keine Sekunde lang los. , dass es Draco war, dessen Schuld das Verschwinden Harrys war. Harrys Hand auf seinem Arm beruhigte ihn schließlich, ließ ihn einmal tief durchatmen und ein kleines, wenn auch unechtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. "Entschuldige, ihr seht müde aus. Kommt rein." Doch auch auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer, ließ er Harry keine Sekunde lang los.  
  
~*~  
  
Das Klirren der Tasse hallte im Raum unwirklich wieder, in dem plötzlich tödliche Stille herrschte. "Imperiusfluch?!?!" "Oliver bitte du..." "Nein Harry, ich reg mich jetzt auf.", sagte er sanft zu seinem Banknachbarn, wurde dann mit einem male wieder wütend, schrie als er weitersprach "Imperiusfluch! Malfoy was hast du dir dabei gedacht. Ich meine... einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Ich hab ja damals in der Schule schon geahnt das dein Dad dich in den Dark Arts unterrichtet, aber ich hätte niemals geglaubt das du das ganze gegen Harry einsetzt. Harry! Verstehst du das? Harry Potter!! Der junge der lebte!! Der Junge der dir vertraut hat, dir geglaubt hat, spinnst du eigentlich ihn anzugreifen. Ihn der immer während des Kampfes an deiner Seite war? Du..." "Es reicht!" Mit plötzlicher Bestimmtheit griff Harry nach Olivers Arm, zog diesen zurück aufs Sofa, von dem er inzwischen aufgesprungen war. "Ich habe es ihm erlaubt Oliver." "Ja und das ist doch...", Oliver verharrte, wandte dann den Blick von Draco ab, der neben Seamus auf dem Sofa ab, starrte den schwarzhaarigen an. "Du hast was?!" "Es ihm erlaubt. Oliver, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal bitte wieder. Ich bin hier nicht wahr?!" sanft nahm er das Gesicht seines Freundes in seine Hände. "Es geht mir gut und die paar Wunden heilen auch wieder. In Ordnung?" Der Braunhaarige nickte, entspannte sich langsam wieder, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die seines Gegenübers. "Und jetzt hör mir bitte zu. Draco hat mich da rausgeholt. Er hat es mir freigestellt, es war meine Entscheidung mit ihm zu gehen. Meine Entscheidung den Fluch einzusetzen, also beruhige dich bitte wieder." Oliver brauchte einige Zeit um zu reagieren, doch als er es tat und leicht nickte, lag ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
"Entschuldige Draco. Ich.. ich habe etwas überreagiert... nun gut ich habe ziemlich überreagiert aber ich habe mir halt Sorgen gemacht. Nicht sauer sein ja?" Bettelnd blickte Oliver Draco an und das Lächeln, das auf seinen Lippen lag, als der Blonde leicht nickte war diesmal echt. Erleichtert atmete Oliver aus, setzte sich dann wieder neben Harry. "So nun ist es aber an euch. Erzählt mir was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist und vor allem Dingen woher wußtest du Seamus das du mich hier finden würdest." "Naja ich hab in den Akten etwas geforscht und nachdem Draco mir ne Nachricht geschickt hatte, dass sie Harry gefangen hatten, hab ich mir gedacht, während Draco ihn da rausholt, sollte ich vielleicht schauen ob er irgendwelche Freunde hat, man weiß ja nie wer sich so Sorgen macht." "Aber....", erstaunt schaute Oliver Seamus an. "Jaja... ich weiß schon, die goldene Regel. Ehrlich gesagt... Draco und ich sind ziemliche Gegner dieser Regel." "Es ist verdammt noch mal ziemlich unsinnig, Menschen Gefühle zu verbieten. Dann könnte man auch gleich Roboter einsetzen." "Naja jedenfalls, als ich gesehen habe, dass Oliver und du ein Team seid, da hab ich mir halt meinen Teil gedacht und bin hierher zu kommen. Ich weiß ja selbst wie es ist wenn ein geliebter Mensch unerreichbar ist." "Vielen Dank.", Oliver blickte Seamus direkt an "Auch wenn ich dir das vorhin nicht sonderlich toll gezeigt habe, es hat mir wahnsinnig geholfen dich hier zu wissen, zu wissen das ich nicht ganz alleine bin. Vielen Dank." Seamus schien etwas verlegen. "Ach was... ist schon okay... wie wär's.. soll ich uns ne Pizza bestellen?"  
  
~*~  
  
Verschlafen rieb sich Oliver über die Augen, streckte sich leicht. Dann blickte er sich verwundert um. Es war früher morgen, durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel leicht das rötliche Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Dennoch war Harry nicht im Bett, was Oliver ernsthafte Gedanken machte. Wie fröhlich sich der schwarzhaarige beim abendlichen Pizza essen auch gegeben hatte, musste er dennoch erschöpft sein. Die Wunden waren noch lange nicht verheilt. Weder äußerlich noch innerlich.  
  
Oliver wußte, wie es war gefangen genommen zu werden. Egal wie oft es auch geschah, egal wie sehr man auch tat als würde es einem nichts mehr ausmachen, es war jedes Mal aufs neue eine Demütigung die man nicht vergessen konnte, ein Ereignis das jedes Mal eine neue Narbe auf der Seele eines Menschen hinterlässt. Langsam stand Oliver auf, strich sich kurz die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er entdeckte Harry schnell, er saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, über Berge von Unterlagen gebeugt. "Was machst du denn da?" Sanft umarmte er den anderen von hinten, lehnte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Harry blätterte gedankenverloren in dem dicken Ordner, der gerade seine Knie zierte. "Ich suche was..." "Das sehe ich auch." Der Braunhaarige ließ Harry los, schwang sich über die Sofalehne, setzte sich neben Harry hin. "Zeig mal her." Er griff nach dem Ordner, erstarrte jedoch schon nach wenigen durchgeblätterten Seiten. "Har'! Das sind die Richtlinien des Ministeriums! Was hast du vor" Harry nahm ihm wieder den Ordner ab, getraute sich scheinbar nicht, Oliver anzublicken. "Ich... ich will da raus..." "Was?!" Oliver drehte sich so, dass er Harry direkt anblicken konnte, der klappte jedoch nur bestimmt den Ordner zu, stellte ihn auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vor ihm ab. "Ich will da raus!" wiederholte er, diesmal bestimmter. "Aber warum..." keine Antwort "Harry.. jetzt sag mir doch warum? Was ist in diesem Kerker wirklich geschehen?" "Nichts!!" Harry bemerkte erst später das er dieses Wort geschrieen hatte. "Es ist nichts passiert was irgendwie besonders gewesen wäre.. nur.. nur..", der schwarzhaarige blickte plötzlich mit einem Male auf und Oliver konnte Tränen in den grünen Augen erkennen. "Ich hatte halt Angst." "Harry..." "Weißt du.. die ganze Zeit als ich da gesessen habe, gefesselt an die Wand, konnte ich an nichts anderes denken als an dich. Immer wieder hab ich mir gedacht 'Was ist wenn du hier nicht mehr rauskommst' 'Was ist wenn du nicht mehr zu Oliver zurück kannst' 'Was ist wenn es jetzt endet..' 'Was ist wenn du Oliver in Gefahr bringst, weil sie hinter dir her sind'. Ich hab es doch auch gemerkt Oliver, ich hab gemerkt das sie immer mehr hinter mir sind und da hab ich halt Angst verspürt, verstehst du? Ich.. ich will... will dich.. Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren!!" Die letzten Worte waren erneut geschrieen worden, erst jetzt merkte Harry das er aufgesprungen war, am ganzen Körper zitterte. Einen Moment war Oliver zu verblüfft um überhaupt zu reagieren, doch dann wurde seine Miene weich und er stand auf, zog den jüngeren in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Immer wieder strichen seine Hände über den Rücken des Jungen versuchten ihn zu besänftigen, dass Zittern zu besänftigen. Er hatte geahnt, dass Harry unter den Regeln des Ministeriums litt. Das taten sie schließlich alle. Doch niemals war es ihm so sehr bewusst gewesen wie an jenem Tag. Und während Oliver da stand, den zitternden Jungen in seinen Armen haltend und die Sonne langsam aufging, der Erde ein neues Leben schenkte da beschloss er den Kampf erneut aufzunehmen. Nicht nur den Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger, sondern auch den Kampf gegen das Ministeriums. Er würde Harry die Freiheit erkämpfen, dazu hatte er sich fest entschlossen. Doch der sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen diesen Entschluss in Taten umzusetzen. Es kam ganz plötzlich und völlig unerwartet, ein plötzliches Summen erfüllte die Luft und ließ sie auseinander fahren. Gleichzeitig zückten sie die Zauberstäbe, standen schließlich Rücken an Rücken sich verzweifelt umschauend. Dann verschwand das Summen wieder und es war vollkommen ruhig in den Raum. Langsam entspannte sich Oliver wieder, wahrscheinlich nur ein falscher Alarm. Doch dann kam die Explosion. Der Braunhaarige hörte das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas und wurde von den Füßen geschleudert, gegen die nächste Wand geworfen. Nur verschleiert sah er, wie Harry gefesselt wurde, von einigen Gestalten aus der Wohnung gezogen wurde. Dann traf ihn der nächste Fluch und um ihn wurde es endgültig schwarz.  
  
TBC 


End file.
